The Legend of Zelda: Link's Great Adventure
by shadowgc
Summary: Can Link team up with magical forces to defeat the evil Eluryhians and resuce Zelda and an orphan named Alexis?
1. CHAPTERS IIII

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: LINK'S GREAT ADVENTURE BY SHADOWGC  
  
CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING A storm was raging above Zindrelu, central capital of Hyrule. The kingdom's ruler, Princess Zelda, was looking out at the cloudy night. "It's so dark," Zelda said to herself. "We couldn't see an attack coming." Hyrule had been in several wars over the last 10 centuries, or the Lost Age of Hyrule. An attack would be very hard to predict in this weather.  
  
On the far edge of the kingdom, an army was slowly moving in. The leader of the Eluryhian army was dressed in robes and equipped with his own bow and arrow, one of the most advanced weapons in Eluryh. "Ready yourselves," he said in a harsh voice. "We're moving in."  
  
CHAPTER II: THE OPENING FIGHT The captain of Zelda's guards entered the throne room. "Your Highness," he reported, "we've spotted a thousand Eluryhian soldiers on the southern border. They're preparing to attack." Zelda didn't twitch. She was used to fighting. "Prepare my troops," she said without looking at him.  
  
Link stood at the ready. The Eluryhian forces were headed for Zelda's palace. And as part of the Hyrulian army, it was his job to protect it. His best friend Magellan was still a prisoner in Eluryh from the last war. He was one of the hundred soldiers left in the Princess' army. His ears started to hear footsteps. The Eluryhian forces were approaching. He could see them. But before the attack started, a brick hit him in the head. The last thing Link saw were the two armies charging at each other. Then he fell unconscious.  
  
CHAPTER III: PRISONER OF WAR The battle was over. Zelda, dressed in black robes, was chained to a crate inside a wagon. 'I ordered them to die,' she thought. 'It's my fault they're dead. And my fault I'm here.' The wagon continued into Eluryh.  
  
"All right, you. In there," the guard said. He thrust Zelda into a cell and chained her to the wall. The chains scarred her wrists as she sat hopelessly in the dark prison. 


	2. CHAPTERS IVVI

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: LINK'S GREAT ADVENTURE BY SHADOWGC  
  
CHAPTER IV: THE JOURNEY BEGINS Link spat the mud out of his mouth. He was in a muddy field below the burning palace. There were many bodies in the mud. Swords were laying everywhere. Link stood up. He ran into the palace and found something astonishing in the ruins of the throne room: Zelda's magic scepter! The Princess never went anywhere without it! He picked it up and the fire died out. "In the name of my father," Link cried, "with the Princess' scepter, I will save her and restore peace to Hyrule!!!"  
  
CHAPTER V: A NEW FRIEND Zelda was terrified. What would happen to her? To her people? She closed her eyes and had just fallen asleep when her cell door opened and closed. Zelda saw a little girl, no older than five, on her knees. From the looks of her scraggly clothes, she was a peasant. Her elbow-length hair was blood-stained. She looked up and saw Zelda. Zelda asked, "Who are you?" The girl said, "Alexis." The little peasant girl crawled in Zelda's lap and said, "I'm scared." Zelda comforted the little girl, giving her hope for survival. Hope that Zelda didn't have.  
  
CHAPTER VI: LEAVING HYRULE Link was completely surrounded. Ten Eluryhian guards had ganged up on him. They were checking the village they had just attacked for any survivors. Before he had been attacked, Link had heard the captain ask, "Are there any survivors other than that little brat we found in the alley?" A guard replied, "No, Sir. She's the only one. Nobody in town even resembled her. She was obviously an orphan." That's all he had managed to pick up before he was attacked. "Give it up, kid. What are you even doing here?" a guard now asked Link. "I am here to enter your reign of terror and save the Princess. And, if I can, even this little orphan girl you're talking about." Link then killed all the men that were attacking him and stopped to rest before crossing the boundary from Hyrule into Eluryh. 


	3. CHAPTERS VIIIX

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: LINK'S GREAT ADVENTURE BY SHADOWGC  
  
CHAPTER VII: THE FEARED TRUTH "You haven't caused any problems yet," the guard said, "so don't start now." He chained Zelda and Alexis down to a crate in the wagon and got the horses going. "I don't want to be here," Alexis told Zelda. "I'm sure your parents will come soon," Zelda said. "No, they won't," Alexis said. "I don't have any." She started crying, leaving Zelda wondering what was going to happen to the little girl. And to herself.  
  
CHAPTER VIII: IMPENDING DOOM Link made sure the horse was properly saddled and took off. 'Zelda,' he thought, 'I'm coming!' He suddenly stopped. "This is too odd to be a coincidence!" he cried. There was a giant pit in the middle of the road. Link had given up hope when Zelda's scepter pointed back down the road. "What?" he asked himself before realizing, "Zelda must be in Hyrule!" He then rode off at high speed, using the scepter as his guide.  
  
CHAPTER IX: AN UNCERTAIN FUTURE "What will happen to us?!?" Zelda cried angrily. "You will remain imprisoned," the guard said. "As for the runt here, she'll be our slave, working for us in order to survive." At this, Alexis became even more frightened. Zelda yelled, "You're scaring her! She's only five! Do you not understand that!?!" The guard just said nothing and left. Alexis hugged Zelda, showing the princess that peasants had feelings, too. 


End file.
